Stuck On You
by Moonyandthestars
Summary: Indulgent sunlight and a part-time singer join forces to sweeten the relationship between two good friends. Or at least, that's how it feels to Sirius. Wolfstar one-shot.


**A/N: this is (a modified version of) a story I wrote in response to one of lumosinlove's hc's on tumblr, so credit to them for the adorable idea!**

* * *

 _Wise men say, only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you_

 _._

His hair was soft, a lot silkier than Sirius had realized, and he thought it odd that in all the years he'd known Remus Lupin it took a sudden ray of sunlight through a coffee shop window for him to appreciate just how velvety that golden brown hair was.

He supposed looks could be deceiving, but Sirius Black prided himself on being right about these things, and he hadn't failed yet.

 _._

 _Oh, shall I stay_

 _Would it be a sin?_

 _If I can't help_

 _Falling in love with you_

 _._

Remus was sadly unaware of Sirius' appraisal of his hair, in part because Sirius hadn't said it aloud, but also because he was watching the singer at the front of the shop.

She had a lovely voice, buttery and smooth, that complemented the warm, crooning tone of the song she sang.

 _._

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _._

Alas, Remus Lupin was focusing all of his energy on that woman ten metres away, even humming along in time, and Sirius Black was focusing his energy on a man barely one metre away, amused by how oblivious he was.

Remus rested his chin on one hand and Sirius instantly did the same, never too entranced to miss an opportunity at gentle teasing (even when it went unnoticed). Sirius liked the song well enough - Elvis Presley was a gift to humanity - but he found that he was far more interested in watching his friend's facial expression shift from blissful to delighted to content than watching the songstress.

Ever-changing, yet ever radiant.

 _._

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things_

 _._

And then, quite without warning, a new expression captured Remus' face; surprise? No, not exactly. _Some_ thing registered, some realization dilated his pupils and cast a haze over his eyes for a moment or two, but Sirius couldn't work out _what_.

Remus wasn't exactly helping matters either, busy as he was blinking rapidly and turning carefully as Sirius watched, until their eyes finally met.

 _._

 _Are meant to be?_

 _._

Now the tables were turned. Remus was staring at Sirius in wonder, as if he'd just worked out the answer to everything and 'everything' made perfect sense.

Sirius wished he would share this momentous discovery instead of just sitting there, his lips slightly parted and that lone hand hovering uncertainly in mid-air.

 _._

 _Take my hand_

 _Take my whole life_

 _Too_

 _._

A blush tinged Remus' cheeks, and something in his eyes seemed to set, hardening his resolve. Though what that resolve was, Sirius was still unsure, until Remus began leaning forward.

Closer he came, painfully slow, with Sirius far too astonished to speed the process along by moving closer. The eventual explosion of sensation alerted him to the fact that Remus Lupin was kissing him, gently sucking his lower lip and sliding his lithe tongue into Sirius' mouth, and then he was kissing back, Remus' tongue finding another of its kind that wasted no time in reciprocating.

Sirius felt joy, pure and invigorating, blooming in his chest, matched only by the heat of the midday sun that warmed both their faces. Whatever dream this was, he hoped he could dream the same one every night from this day onward.

 _._

 _For I can't help_

 _Falling in love_

 _With y_ _ou_

 _._

And now, in the middle of this earth-shattering kiss, Sirius has an epiphany of his own. While watching him gaze at the singer across the room, Sirius may have just witnessed the moment that Remus realized he was in love with him.

It makes him feel warm inside, because he's known exactly how he feels about Remus Lupin for a long time.

He had suspected it was mutual, but when it came to emotions Remus was reticent by nature, despite his warm exterior. Thus, Sirius had been content to smother his own desire and let his best friend decide how he felt, however long it took. But if he loves Remus, and Remus seems to love him, too, in the same way, then surely that is sufficient cause for excitement?

Remus breaks away from the kiss, carefully searching Sirius' face for a reaction. What he sees there seems to reassure him, because he smiles gently at Sirius and leans in again.

He opens his mouth once more, this time to murmur something for Sirius' ears only, and even though he's drowned out by the sound of the singer's voice, Sirius beams in response.

He can't be sure, but he thinks he already knows what Remus was trying to say.

 _._

 _"For I can't help,_

 _Falling in love_

 _with_

 _You."_


End file.
